La Navidad de las Pulgas Zoombis
by Blluelilly
Summary: Las Pulgas Zoombis han tomado la ciudad de Zootopia, están sedientas de sangre, bueno ¡No exactamente! Pero su objetivo este año es que Judy vaya a la fiesta de Navidad del ZPD


**¡Hola! Somos las pulgas Zoombis de Judy y si has leído "Destiempo" de Bluellilly sabes quienes somos y no le pregunten a esa loca escritora porque ni ella sabe porque vivimos en el estómago de la coneja. No importa si no nos conoces… no te preocupes nosotras nos presentamos solas: Somos las que molestamos todo el tiempo a Judy…Estamos muertas, pero ¡Que importa! ¡Nos encanta la Navidad y hoy es un día especial para hacerle la vida miserable a la coneja yeii!)**

Una noche fría en Zootopia….

Su cerebro estaba apagado, era de noche y hacia frio, pero en su condición esos detalles parecían irrelevantes ya que los días habían pasado sin ver a nadie. Parecía que a nadie le importaba y daba lo mismo que estuviera sin comer por días adentro de ese cuarto obscuro y tenebroso.

Unos gritos que se escuchaban a lo lejos hicieron que sus ojos comenzaran a abrirse lentamente hasta que fueron capaces de distinguir la habitación que estaba completamente a obscuras, y dando un suspiro, intento volver a dormir ya que encontrarse en la seguridad de su cama solo empeoraba su estado de ánimo.

"¡Vamos coneja floja despiértate!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo las pulgas zoombis dando pequeños brincos.

En señal de protesta Judy que llevaba una horrible pijama de lana rosa se dio la vuelta y se negó a abrir los ojos.

"Por el amor de los bigotes de Santa" Gritaron de nuevo las pulgas molestas "Sal de la cama hoy es la fiesta y no la pasaras en la cama sintiendo lastima por ti misma"

Ah… No en eso esas pulgas zoombis estaban equivocadas, bueno ya todos sabemos que están locas y son masoquistas, pero tenían que respetar la decisión de Judy ya que tenía toda la intención de sentir lastima por si misma durante todo el día.

De hecho, había planeado su fiesta de Navidad y tenía un solo invitado: Ella sin esas pulgas odiosas.

"Cállense y déjenme dormir" Dijo Judy en tono desganado ya que realmente no tenia fuerzas para pelear y tanta expectativa acabaría dándole un ataque de nervios.

"¿Le harás eso al zorro? A estas alturas de Diciembre…" Insistieron las pulgas.

Judy gruñó malditas pulgas zoombis la culpa siempre funcionaba, y ¿Por qué siempre estaban del lado de ese zorro? Se sentó abrazo la almohada agitando sus orejas una y otra vez ¡Las quería matar!

"¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer coneja?" Gritó Pronk del otro lado de la pared.

"Saben que siempre estoy ocupada, mi vida es siempre estar ocupada" Gritó Judy poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Daba igual cuantos años viviera en ese complejo de departamentos: Los vecinos o las pulgas siempre la estaban molestando.

"No es cierto, ya estamos cansadas de que en tu única semana libre no has hecho más nada que dormir, lloriquear y comer helado de zanahoria ¿Qué no piensas en nosotras? ¡Necesitamos respirar aire puro!" Se quejaron las pulgas.

"Se que se sienten mal por cómo han acabado las cosas" Murmuró Judy bajando sus orejas y tapándose con la almohada, pero es que… ¿Como puedo gustarle? ¡Soy una coneja!"

"Si no te levantas de la cama ¡Atacaremos!" Gritaron las pulgas brincando haciendo que a Judy se le revolviera el estómago.

"¡Esperen! Se que están molestas… Nick siempre cuida de mí, hasta más que yo misma, no se va a dormir hasta que no ha hablado conmigo y…. no se levanta en la mañana hasta que no me ha mandado el primer mensaje del día, pero no sé qué hacer" Murmuró la coneja con el estómago revuelto y una sensación de nervios que le causaba unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y no había salido en una semana, faltaban 2 días para Navidad y esa noche era la gran fiesta del ZPD. Como cada año en el Precinto uno, se organizaba una fiesta de Navidad, la cual era famosa por ser la mejor de todos los precintos.

Esa no sería la excepción ya que Bogo como recompensa de que bajaran los índices de criminalidad en Zootopia no había escatimado en gastos y eso era algo que la haría normalmente feliz, sin embargo, esos últimos días se había sentido indiferente a todo.

"Coneja ¿Te importaría decirnos que está pasando?" Pregunto Bucky del otro lado de la pared.

"¡Calla Bucky! Que la coneja se va a poner a llorar…" Gritó Pronk.

"Si no te gusta el zorro, esta bien. Cuéntanos y te prometemos no decirle a nadie" Dijo Pronk.

"¡Cállense!" Gritó Judy bajando sus orejas derrotada.

Ni siquiera tenía privacidad para tener lástima de ella misma.

"¡Vaya esta de mal humor la coneja! Deberíamos de conseguirle un novio" Dijo entre risas Pronk.

"¡Si!" Gritaron emocionadas las pulgas zoombis al unisonó.

"¿Pero como le vamos a hacer? ¡Esa si esta difícil!" Contestó Bucky riendo a carcajadas.

"¡Buuuuuu!" Gritaron decepcionadas las pulgas zoombis.

"Recuerda que tengo un primo solterón, podemos hacer que se conozcan y hacer parecer que fue casualidad" Sugirió Pronk.

"¡Si!" Gritaron emocionadas las pulgas zoombis de nuevo brincando cada vez más alto.

"¡Cállense!" Gritó Judy sintiendo que esos vecinos comenzaban a ponerla histérica.

"Vámonos Bucky no pierdas el tiempo ya es hora de irnos a la fiesta. Te invitaríamos encantados coneja, pero seguro que después de la semana que llevas encerrada prefieres quedarte en casa…Por lo que pudiera pasar" Exclamó Pronk azotando la puerta del otro lado de la pared.

"Tienen razón estoy agotada" Susurró Judy bajando sus orejas, se sentía cansada por momentos, y es que aceptar lo que sentía por el zorro le causaba miedo, estaba cansada de contener sus más profundos deseos.

Había deseado a Nick desde el primer instante; eso lo reconocía, pero contener sus ansias resultaba mucho más difícil. Además, se sentía culpable ya que sabía que debía llamarlo ya que no le había contestado ni mensajes, ni llamadas en toda esa semana de encierro; intentando no echarlo de menos, sabiendo que él también pensaba en ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes Judy?" Preguntaron las pulgas realmente preocupadas. Recuerden que eran masoquistas, pero de vez en cuando se preocupaban por su animal huésped.

"Que considerado de su parte en preguntar ¡Malditas pulgas!" Dijo Judy molesta al no creer que esas pulgas estaban realmente preocupadas por ella.

"Nos preocupamos por nuestro ecosistema, no queremos morir de nuevo" Dijeron entre risas las pulgas.

Judy gruñó ignorándolas. No podía dejar de pensar en Nick sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta, tanto para él como para ella, aunque le invadía la melancolía pensando en que su comportamiento traería consecuencias. Tal vez Nick ya no querría verla de nuevo y esa idea le resultaba agobiante.

"Conque salir corriendo fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer ¿Eh? Que gran idea, Judy" Murmuraron las pulgas sacando a Judy de sus pensamientos.

La coneja ignoró a las pulgas de nuevo, seguía pensando en que Nick la había invitado a ir con él a la fiesta de Navidad, pero ella no había sido capaz de darle una respuesta clara y lo había estado evitando todo ese tiempo, ya su teléfono tenía innumerables mensajes de él, sin embargo, ella no le había contestado.

No tenía claro qué hacer, aunque estaba considerando cambiarse de nombre y huir.

"Nos alegra decirte que el servicio meteorológico nacional de Zootopia no ha reportado ninguna tormenta y ese zorro está esperando, esperando, esperando…" Insistían las pulgas.

Una sensación de nervios invadió a Judy de nuevo diciendo "Ni siquiera he envuelto los regalos"

"¿Esta es tu única excusa para no ir a la fiesta de Navidad?" Preguntaron las pulgas zoombis "Porque podemos encargarnos"

"Bueno… es que… bueno, no puedo explicarlo"

Judy estaba tan enfocada en la pelea con sus pulgas zoombis que tardó un rato en escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. El sonido la tomó tan desprevenida.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama dando un respingo poniendo sus ojos en blanco dirigiéndose a la puerta con un paso decidido.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta se quedó como congelada casi un minuto ya que frente a ella estaba su mejor amiga: Loui, la gata loca que siempre aparecía en el momento menos adecuado.

"¿Judy? ¡Te ves terrible!" Exclamó Loui sorprendida.

"Perdón…Es que tengo días… En otro mundo" Dijo la coneja bajando las orejas, recostándose frente a la puerta con una mano en la cadera.

"No se que te pasa… No has contestado mis llamadas" Dijo Loui entrando al departamento de Judy y continuo "No olvides que esta noche es la fiesta de Navidad del ZPD. Iras ¿Verdad?"

"La verdad es que no estoy segura… No he terminado de envolver los regalos para mi familia" Contestó Judy bajando sus orejas.

"¿Puedes decirme con sinceridad y sin engañarte a ti misma, que no sientes nada por ese zorro?" Loui decía mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y miraba a Judy a la cara, entrecerrando los ojos. Observaba hasta el más mínimo movimiento de sus músculos faciales, contando prácticamente cuantas veces parpadeaba.

"¡Mírala a los ojos y dilo!" Gritaban las pulgas zoombis al unísono aumentando más la presión que sentía la coneja.

"Todo esto es una tontería" Judy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sientes algo ni siquiera puedes negarlo ¡Perdedora!" Las pulgas zoombis continuaban presionando.

"Si te parece atractivo y pasas todo el tiempo con él, entonces tiene que haber algo más" Dijo Loui sin apartar la mirada de Judy.

"¡Es un zorro y yo una coneja! Así que por eso no me permito sentir nada por él…Borré esas emociones hace mucho tiempo" Confesó Judy algo avergonzada.

"Oh…" Susurró Loui con cara de 'Ya lo sabía'

"Me invitó a la fiesta de Navidad, pero sali corriendo porque estoy enamorada de él" Murmuró la coneja sintiendo unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

"Así que si Nick te dijera que quiere tener una relación contigo ¿Aceptarías?" Preguntó Loui frunciendo el entrecejo exageradamente; si había algo que le daba gracia era la forma tan dramática en la que actuaba Judy cuando hablaba sobre el zorro.

"No pasará jamás" Contestó Judy sintiendo la mirada incomoda de la gata loca.

"¡Cállate de una vez y responde a la pregunta!" Insistieron las pulgas uniéndose al incómodo interrogatorio de Loui.

"Eh…" Judy intentaba imaginarse una realidad como aquella, pero le resultaba imposible "No lo sé…No quiero arriesgarme a perder nuestra amistad. Ahora mismo forma una parte innata de mi vida, detestaría perderlo"

"Coneja aguafiestas" Dijeron las pulgas cansadas de tantos pretextos.

"Bueno… Si me disculpas Loui, tengo que dormir" Judy intentó escabullirse de esa conversación tan incomoda intentando apegarse al plan que tenía: Sentir lastima de ella misma por el resto de la noche.

"Ni creas que me iré, Judy" Loui estiró su brazo y agarró a la coneja de la pijama antes de que la sacara del departamento" No te vas a esconder del mundo y esta noche seré tu hada madrina"

"Pero Loui" Lloriqueo Judy sintiendo que su brazo empezaba a temblar por el agarre de la gata y el miedo que se apoderaba de ella. Se sentía incapaz de enfrentarse a Nick esa noche.

"Ya veo que quieres hacer esto por las malas" Dijo Loui observando a Judy con maldad "Lástima y yo que creía que eras una coneja razonable"

"Yo…yo…No quiero ir a la fiesta y ¡No sé qué hacer!"

"Puedes hacer muchas cosas para mejorar esta situación, para empezar ¡Quitarte esa horrible pijama!" Gritó Loui señalando la pijama rosa con pequeñas zanahorias dibujadas de Judy.

La coneja deslizó la pata por la tela de su pijama ¿Qué tenia de malo? Era su favorita.

"Espero que tengas algo decente" Dijo Loui abriendo el armario de la coneja.

Judy se dejó caer en la cama gruñendo y puso sus ojos en blanco, había decidido ya no alegar con Loui ni las pulgas zoombis.

"Todo lo que haces es gruñir, estoy haciendo una investigación personal" Dijo Loui abriendo el armario de la coneja y continuo "A ver… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Oh no esto es horrible, esto otro también… "Decía Loui esparciendo la ropa de Judy por el piso.

"La ropa no importa … Lo importante es ser tú misma" Murmuró Judy tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Las pulgas zoombis estaban muy calladas ya que sabían el drama que se avecinaba.

"Los chicos son visuales …. Así que les tiene que gustar lo que ven …Espera este vestido es hermoso" Dijo Loui sacando un vestido color morado y azul marino que se veía totalmente abandonado en el armario.

"¡Tú te lo buscaste coneja!" Se burlaron las pulgas brincando lo más alto que podían haciendo que se le revolviera el estomago a Judy.

"No Loui ¡No iré a la fiesta! Ni lo pienses" Gruñó la coneja dando vueltas en la cama sintiendo la revolución que armaban las pulgas.

"¡Levántate!" Gritaron las pulgas.

Judy se aferraba a la cama sintiendo que sus patas temblaban ¿Por qué no respetaban su decisión?

"Aja ¿Me puedes decir porque tenías ese vestido escondido en el armario señorita 'Tú misma'?" Loui estrujaba el vestido y lo observaba con detenimiento.

"Lo había comprado para la fiesta, pero como he decidido no ir…"

"¡Ya está bien de mieditos coneja cobarde…!" Recriminaron a Judy las pulgas.

"¡Esta bien! Iré" Dijo Judy levantándose de la cama con desgano.

En un impulso Loui corrió hacia Judy y la abrazo efusivamente mientras las pulgas zoombis gritaban victoriosas.

"La coneja que siempre anda con uniforme al fin será una princesa gracias a su gata madrina ¿No es genial?" Se burlaron las pulgas.

Judy se sentía con ganas de vomitar ya que las pulgas zoombis no paraban de brincar. Se sujetaba el vientre que no paraba de rugir.

Y así una hora después la coneja había quedado lista para la fiesta y se preguntaba ¿En qué momento había accedido a pasar por eso? Loui jalaba sus orejas ¿En que estaba pensando cuando había decidido disfrazarse con un vestido bonito?

"Dejaras a Nick boquiabierto. Eres preciosa, aunque no seas consciente de ello" Dijo Loui haciendo sonreír a la coneja volviéndola abrazar victoriosa.

"Me encanta, gracias Loui" Judy dijo regresándole el abrazo a su amiga "Siempre llegas a rescatarme cuando lo necesito"

"No hay de que…Te verás tan hermosa en la fiesta" Loui decía orgullosa.

"Pero este vestido es tan ajustado que no podemos respirar" Se quejaron las pulgas.

"¡Vamos Judy! Que llegarás tarde" Dijo la gata apurando a la coneja.

Esa misma noche en la fiesta de Navidad del ZPD…

El salón retumbaba con ruidos en plan 'La noche jamás acabaría' Se escuchaba el murmuro de todos los animales que disfrutaban de la única fiesta del año en la que intentaba sonreír Bogo.

El salón estaba decorado con una gran corona en la puerta, luces coloridas alrededor de los ventanales. Francine perseguía a Delgato y Benjamín estaba escondido comiéndose todos los panecillos de las mesas.

"Deja de moverte así, parece que traes pulgas en el cuerpo" Se quejaron las pulgas, ese vestido era realmente incómodo.

Judy se quedó parada frente a la puerta ya que se sentía incomoda con ese hermoso vestido morado y azul marino que se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo.

Observaba a todos sus compañeros del precinto al mismo tiempo que inhalaba una y otra vez el dulce aroma de los panecillos que le hacían recordar Bunnyborrow, tantos días encerrada se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba a sus amigos y compañeros del ZPD.

Pero a quién más extrañaba era a Nick, el cual increíblemente había llegado temprano y se veía guapísimo.

"Te hemos dicho lo precioso que es" Dijeron brincando las pulgas emocionadas.

Con todo el movimiento que causaban esas pulgas zoombis las patas de Judy comenzaron a sudarle mientras observaba al zorro.

"Estas babeando por ese zorro otra vez" La voz burlona de Loui hiso que Judy pegará un gran brinco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?" Preguntó la coneja mirando a la gata fijamente entrecerrando los ojos.

"Soy la encargada del bar esta noche, querida … Así que prepárate para tomar tequila" Loui dijo pegando pequeños brincos caminando hacia el interior de la fiesta.

De pronto Nick comenzó a caminar hacia Judy parándose frente a ella en la puerta.

Era imposible detener el rubor que se podía apreciar a través del pelaje de ella. Era la primera vez que hacían contacto visual desde que ella saliera corriendo después de que la invitara a la fiesta y no sabia como reaccionar.

"Di algo coneja loca …" Decían las pulgas desesperadas.

Judy decidió solo por un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Nick solo contesto con una leve sonrisa devolviéndole el saludo dándose la vuelta hacia donde estaba Benjamín.

Judy bajó sus orejas ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ir tras él? Quizá un tequila de Loui la haría agarrar valor.

"Espera ¡No estarás de broma Judy! Los tequilas de Loui son peligrosos" Le advirtieron las pulgas a la coneja.

¿Por qué era una cobarde? Si, una cobarde total. Le horrorizaba la idea de que la rechazara, pero también le horrorizaba la idea de que fuera tan real una relación con él ¡Eso era una emergencia y necesitaba un tequila!

Judy corrió con desesperación hacia el bar y Francine se aproximó a ella.

"A propósito ¿Por qué no estas junto al zorro?" Preguntó Francine con un aire de maldad.

"Bueno… es que…" Judy decía sin tener idea que contestar.

"A mi amiga no le apetece discutir sobre su inexistente vida amorosa con nadie" Dijo Loui mirando a Francine fijamente con cara de ataque inminente.

"Ah, claro…Sera por eso" Contestó Francine alejándose con media sonrisa.

"La gata loca: uno y la elefante víbora: cero" Gritaron victoriosas las pulgas.

"Cuando la vida te da limones…. Toma tequila" Dijo Judy dándole un vaso de tequila a la coneja.

Luego de darle un buen trago a su bebida, Judy hizo a un lado el vaso.

"Te ves sorprendente Zanahorias, de verdad te ves…. Hermosa"

"Gracias" Contestó Judy ¿Esa era la voz de Nick? O ¿El efecto del tequila?

Nick se veía increíble con su esmoquin negro. Su pelaje rojizo haciendo que sus ojos verdes resultaran más vistosos.

"Creo… que necesitas esto" Dijo Loui dándole otro trago de tequila a Judy.

"Gracias..." Respondió Judy tomando un sorbo, esperando que ese momento incomodo pasara ¿Por qué las malditas pulgas zoombis se habían quedado mudas?

El tequila había hecho que Judy logrará relajarse un poco.

"Me preguntaba si… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?" Preguntó Nick con una sonrisa.

"Ehhh.. ehhhh… No estoy segura" Judy tartamudeaba un poco.

La mirada de Nicholas Wilde, sus verdes ojos de ensueño mirándola como si esperara una respuesta habían tomado a Judy por sorpresa y sentía que su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más.

Sin vacilar él continuo algo tímido "Estaba pensando que sería divertido…"

¿Qué había pasado con las pulgas zombis? ¿Se habían muerto de verdad?

"Oh, pero solo si tú quieres… Si no quieres está bien" Murmuró Nick malentendiendo la expresión de sorpresa de Judy.

Justo cuando el zorro estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse, las pulgas comenzaron a reaccionar:

"¡Reacciona coneja! Dile que sí" Mientras brincaban para llamar la atención de la coneja ¡No se lo podían creer! El zorro quería bailar con Judy.

"Si" Fue la respuesta de Judy y la brillante sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Nick hizo que las pulgas zoombis se derritieran.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Nick tomándola de la pata.

A Judy se le aceleraba el corazón con cada paso que daba así que se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire más valía que a esas pulgas zoombis no les diera una crisis.

"Nick y Judy están parados bajo el muérdago ¡Entonces tienen que besarse!" Proclamo Benjamín por encima del ruido de fondo de la fiesta en pleno auge.

Judy se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que se había detenido a tomar aire exactamente bajo el muérdago ¿Por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella?

"Tendrás mala suerte todo el año que viene" Declararon dramáticamente las pulgas zoombis.

¡Judy estaba emboscada!

La coneja miró al zorro frente a ella y en un intento de huir comenzó a murmurar "Nick ¿En verdad que, si te paras bajo el muérdago con alguien y no lo besas, trae mala suerte para ambos todo el año?"

"Mucha mala suerte" Contestó Nick con una sonrisa.

"¡Lo ven! Y siendo Judy una de nuestras compañeras, no debemos de correr el riesgo de compartir la mala suerte" Gritaba Benjamín dando brincos de emoción.

"¡Una espantosa mala suerte!" Las Pulgas zoombis gritaron uniéndose a los brincos del cheetah.

"De hecho, es una suerte tan espantosa y horrible" Gritó Loui desde la barra de las bebidas con una cara definitivamente seria "Que incluso si están a casi un metro de distancia del muérdago, y no se besan, pueden ser afectados por…"

"¡Nuca escuché eso!"' Gritó Judy pensando que tal vez había sido emboscada por Loui.

La coneja sentía que se le doblaban las rodillas ¡Tenían que besarse!

Nick sonreía de una manera muy sospechosa, las pulgas zoombis de pronto habían perdido la valentía y tenían ganas de correr junto con la coneja, pero se contuvieron.

Nick tenia la mirada clavada en Judy acercándose cada vez más.

"No me había dado cuenta de que tienes un lunar cerca de la oreja" Dijo Nick.

"¿Tengo?" Preguntó Judy aterrada.

"Obvio coneja sabes que lo tienes bahhhh" Gritaron las pulgas zoombis.

"Si, aquí" Dijo Nick tocándole a Judy una de sus orejas.

De pronto Judy sintió una corriente de aire frio le hubiera soplado justo en la oreja mientras que las pulgas zoombis tragaban saliva, incluso una de las pulgas había sacado una bolsa de palomitas de maíz como si estuviera viendo una película.

De pronto Nick tiró de Judy hacia él con una pata en la parte inferior de la espalda de la coneja. Ella no tubo tiempo de desviar la vista antes de que ellos se encontraran en un profundo beso.

"Si la amistad es a prueba de todo…Si un zorro y una coneja pueden estar juntos para siempre… Entonces ha sido la mejor Navidad en Zootopia" Gritaron las pulgas zoombis celebrando su victoria.

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!


End file.
